Shayl McElroy
Shayl McElroy is the male tribute from District 3 in the 81st Hunger Games. He formed an alliance during the games with Susie Graham and Arisa Meado and later on with Mako Chance and Fire Colson. Biography Not much in known about Shayl. He is very intelligent and has a brilliant mind for solving technical problems back in his District. He was very scared during the reaping and nearly vomited when the escort picked out his name. 81st Hunger Games Shayl came 7th out of the 24 tributes in these games. Training Shayl and his district partner, Susie Graham trained with different weapons in fighting. Shayl also learned how to set up campfires and locate other tributes. His training score was 6. Bloodbath Shayl survived the bloodbath and got a pack, which contained a slingshot, some nuts, iodine, a really small container filled with water, and a sleeping bag. After Shayl retrieved the pack, he ran off into the woods to find his district partner. Survival During the night hunt on the first night, the Careers spotted Shayl, Susie and Arisa. Jeremy Al from District 4 throws his net onto Susie Graham and just as Kezaiah Bianca is about to stab her, Shayl leaps in her way and gets a deep cut all down his face, including his eye. Instinctively, he flees the Careers, not thinking about his teammates. Matilda Mir hits Arisa's hand with her hammer, and it looks broken in several places. She too flees, but she is following Shayl. Over the night, Shayl and Arisa slept in a crevice between two boulders, not quite a cave but still concealing. Shayl went blind in his right eye from saving Susie, and he did not know if it will heal. Arisa's hand turned purple, but there's nothing they could do about it because even wrapping it would be like torture for her, so they just left it alone. Shayl was really mad that the Careers took Susie, but he is even madder at himself for leaving her. Shayl took a walk in the morning of Day 2, and in the middle of it he threw a fit. He started throwing rocks, grass and other random stuff everywhere, and the camera even caught a glint of tears on his face. He apparently is really mad at himself for abandoning Susie, even though it wasn't really a choice, just his instincts. He heard her screaming this morning, and I think he thinks they are torturing her. After Shayl's fit in the wood, he stayed out there untill dark, and when he came back Arisa was asleep. He took barely more than half of the supplies, since he had gotten them, and left Arisa half of the nuts, half of the iodine, and the sleeping bag. He walked off towards the edge of the woods, near the Careers base, and he followed the stream a little ways and found a beautiful waterfall. He filled up his jug, purified it, and set out to spy on the Careers. Fire and Mako spotted Shayl spying on the Careers. They walked over to him and offered an alliance. Shayl realised that this might make it much easier to get Susie back, so he agreed. Mako, Fire, and Shayl spied on the Careers all night. They knew that if they're going to help Susie, they would have to do it soon. They decided that in this rescue attempt, thay should also try to take out a Career as well. Each one of them were going to target a different Career, not including Spike, because they don't think he really counts. On the fifth Day, Shayl finally admitted to himself that he was in love with Susie after he had a dream about hearing her screaming, and it seemed like he chaised her beautiful but piercing voice for hours, but when he finally got a glimpse of her she was in pieces on the ground. Right before he had a chance to cry out, he woke up shuddering. Fire and Mako claimed to have been shaing him for quite a long time, and they were afraid they would loose him. They planned to go to the Careers camp, steal supplies, get Susie back, and take down the Careers. Shayl, Fire and Mako had been crouched in some long grass just outside of the Career's camp, and when Susie cried out Shayl lost it a bit. He leaped out into the clearing, armed with several Knives and a Slingshot. He stabbed at random, not even looking at their faces, just seeing Susie laying down in the grass, and these creatures were keeping him from her. He got several injuries in this attempt, but he hardly registered the pain, because he was only focused on one thing. She slashed and stabbed, and even used the slingshot to project the knives once or twice, but in his blind rage, he never hit anything life-sustaining, though he did administer an injury or two. Fire and Mako joined him, with Mako stabbing with his spear and a knife, and Fire shooting into the fray with her Bow and Arrows. A cannon sound, but it was unsure who died. Mako ran over and cut Susie's bonds, but then was engaged in a fight, leaving her defenseless. Shayl's mind clears enough to see Susie, and he ran over to her, ignoring the chaos, and pulled her off the ground and into a deep, but quick kiss. Susie seems startled, but then joyful. They get pulled back into reality when they heard Mako screaming at them to run. They dodged whips, arrows, and tridents, and reached Mako and Fire, who were beckoning to them to run back into the saftey of the weird Mountain/Forest. They made it, with only a few minor injuries. They were unbeliveably lucky. On Day 7, Fire and Mako are about to leave when Shayl catches then and asks where they are getting. When they don't answer, he guesses they are leaving and thats when they start fighting. Shayl and Mako fight when there is a cannon and you see Susie on the ground, dead, with teeth marks in her neck. Then you see Fire with liquid coming out of her mouth and then there is a thud and Shayl is knocked out. Death The next day, he wakes up and with a quick glance at Nina in the tall grass, thinks she is Susie. He goes to hug her when he gets 10 feet from her, he notices that she isn't Susie but is Nina. Nina starts walking towards him and he thinks she loses a leg and then grows it back and then he starts to practically eat his hand. He hears a snap and then turns around just as a dart enters his neck and then he falls over dead. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 3 Category:81st Hunger Games